Shivers
by celi-iki
Summary: Bella and Edward 1 hour before the wedding and they can't wait...I kinda suck at this so just read, I think it's good, by the way it is a lemon. be kind it's my first and if you guys want me to continue let me know but for now it's a one-shot. enjoy


Hope you all like it, it's my first so please be nice

Hope you all like it, it's my first so please be nice. WOOT, WOOT!! By the way I usually write pathetic smut that goes straight into the lemony goodness but…I feel that Twilight has to go through the story first. It's too good of a story to just have hard core sex because deep down you all know that Bella and Edward wouldn't just get to the dirty without playing the ropes. In other words the beginning of the story is just the background and then it gets juicy…lol, hope you enjoy!!celi-sava

I do **NOT** own Twilight or the characters in it. That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Shivers**

Okay I was doomed. I swear if Alice never made me feel so guilty I never would have agreed to all of THIS. Red and white flowers draped over every chair and a long white carpet was down the center of the Cullen's House. There was also a huge stage with an arch that had red and white roses along the curve. Alice looked at me with a huge grin and a look of satisfaction on her face. "I told you it wouldn't be too overdone, I only invited about 65 people and I didn't get a band just a DJ!" Alice looked so proud I had to smile back and say "It looks beautiful."

In about 2 hour guest would be arriving and I had to get ready. I ran upstairs to Edward's room and walked to his closet. Inside was the dress Alice picked out and I had to say I was excited to see what Edwards face would look like when I walked down the isle. Don't get me wrong the idea of a wedding still gets me pretty drained but I'm still glad I get to make Edward happy. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie all went hunting so it was only me and Alice. I hated when he was away, but either way Alice would have never let me see him since it was the day of the wedding. I pick up my toiletries and begin to walk to the bathroom for my shower when I slip on a pair of socks I dropped. I begin to fall back and land in someone's arms.

"You can't even make it to the bathroom without having a death episode, huh." Looking down at me was Edward and his beautiful crooked smile that I loved. I smile up at him as he lifts me to my feet. His golden eyes look at me and I begin to blush, he still had the same affect he always did. He must have heard my heart beating faster because he begins to laugh and starts to kiss me. I drop my toiletries to the floor and start to massage his head with my hands pushing his face closer to mine. Our kiss deepened, his tongue moved my tongue in a dance and soon I unwillingly had to come up for air. He continues kissing down my neck and over my shoulders. My mind starts to wander and 'I see me and Edward on top of the bed naked and…'my heart starts to beat extremely fast and Edward stops and looks up "Are you okay?" I laugh a little and say "yeah, I just sort of …let my mind wander a bit." He smiles at me and asks "What did you see?" My face began to burn and he obviously knew what I saw because he starts to nibble on my ear saying, "Am I close...Did it start out like this?" By now my breath was slow and easy, "yeah, I…I…was just thinking….that." He laughs a little and stops abruptly. He stands up and says, "I'll let you get ready. If Alice knew I was up here she would have a fit. I promised her I wouldn't see you before the ceremony."

"No…stay. I want you to help me put my dress on." I say with my face still burning red. He looks me in the eye and says, "If that's what you want, I'll stay…I'll be waiting outside of the bathroom for you." I didn't know what I was doing but I start to say, "No I want you to help me in the shower." I look down a little, too worried to see his expression. It felt like 10 minutes but it must have been only 10 seconds I close my eyes when his hand touches the bottom of my chin and lifts it to look at him. He says, "Open your eyes...I don't want you to feel awkward when you ask me to do something." I open my eyes and he is smiling at me, I relax a little and smile back.

"Bella, we decided to wait until after the wedding. Can't you last a few more hours until we are in our honeymoon? Don't make it seem like I don't want this, because I do…" I frown, I shift my weight on my feet and he lifts me off the floor onto his bed. "I look startled and he smiles. I say, "You just said to wait." He lifts my shirt over my head showing my bra and says, "Well it's only a few hours and we both want to try." I grin and remove my sandals. He takes off my pants and unclips my hair. Now I only had my bra and panties. I start to shiver, so he runs into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He comes out with a towel and wraps it around me. I walk to the bathroom and take off my panties and bra while he goes to get my shampoo and conditioner. I look in the mirror and see my checks are red and my hair is draped over my shoulders. Edward walks in and closes the door behind him. He places the shampoo and conditioner in the shower, and comes behind me. He kisses my back and places his arms around my waist. He reaches for the ends of the towel and pulls them open.

I let him look at me naked for the first time and let my heart race. He places his hand over my heart and says, "I love you, everything about you, and I can't imagine why you should be nervous." I look him in the eyes and say, "Well, I'm kind of naked right here about to get into a shower but you're standing there fully clothed and smiling." He begins to unbutton his shirt and remove his belt. I look at him and he says, "Well I don't want you to feel nervous by yourself." He undresses completely and stands there for the first time naked in front of me. I never felt so bare, and thirsty… if that's what you could call it.

I'd never seen his member before 'even in my head I can't say the word p-e-n-i-s, I still shudder' I never thought it would look so long and 'plentiful' to tell you the truth I was scared at the thought of anything that size entering anything of mine. This also opened up the question I had been wondering for a while. Since Edward was a vampire and I was human could we still have kids? And if so… should we have a condom? He shifts his weight and turns red. I say, "What do you have to be nervous for?" He looks to the floor and says "Well one, I've never shown myself to a girl. And two, I've never seen someone look so hard at me. I know what you mean about feeling nervous now." I smile a little and drop the towel to the floor, I was never so nervous in my life, but I knew it was okay since it was with Edward. He smiles his beautiful smile and we begin to kiss each other. The steam from the shower was making me sweat and it fogged the mirror so the only thing we saw was each other. He takes my breast into his hands and massages gently. He begins to suck on my nipple and move his hands to my waist. I begin to breathe faintly and close my eyes. This feeling was weird but it also makes me feel woozy. As soon as he moved his hands to my shoulders we hear a knock from the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but I saw Bella's future change and your both going to be late if you keep this up. Just so you guys know." Damn Alice and her timing. Edward starts to laugh and says "Well, we'll just be late then." Alice replies, "Well at least get into the shower, it will speed you guys up by 10 minutes…thanks" We hear her foot steps fade from the door and Edward looks up at me, "Ladies first." He helps me into the shower and then gets in himself. We both reach for the bar of soap but I get to it first. I pick it up and start to clean his cold chest. The steam from the shower kept him at a warm temperature, so I wasn't as cold as I would have been. His six pack glistened, the soap ran down his chest, to his v and finally to his cock. The water from the shower head wet his hair and went down his face. I forced my self to stop staring and started cleaning myself. He grabs my hand and takes the soap from me. He starts to clean my shoulder and my breasts. He moves down to my waist, he bends down until his face was near my crotch and spreads my legs apart. He slowly massages the soap against my thighs and I start to breathe heavier. He stands up, picks me up and places me on the bottom of the tub. He sits down and now the water is hitting both of us. He leans in and starts to kiss me. He drops the soap on the floor and moves his hand to my buttocks. He runs one finger down the center of my stomach and stops inches from my clit. My body starts to shake a little and now I think I have to do something for him.

I grab his member in my hands and see the shock on his face. He takes a deep breath and I start to massage gently. I rub harder and harder and it rises. He closes his eyes and an erection takes over. I move over him and place my mouth over the top of his…penis and lick it slowly. He opens his eyes and I lean in and kiss him. I kissed 'him' a few more times before I place him in my mouth. He was too big to fit in, so I use my hands and massaged the parts that didn't fit. I use my tongue and swirl around and around. His breath gets harder and harder till he is panting. Finally I stop and he takes a deep breath. I ask him, "Are you okay? Are you in control?" He opens his eyes and tells me, "I've never been in such control as I am right now."

He picks me up over his head and puts me at the end of the tub with my legs spread apart. I lean my head back onto the side of the tub and breathe in. He leans in and kisses my pussy. He starts to lick my clitoris and gently suck the sides. My chest rises faster and faster as my breath becomes gagged sharp inhales. He puts his tongue inside me and makes big circles. My hips start to rise up and he has to place his hands on my waist to keep me from shuddering with pleasure. When he stops I lay still at the side of the tub. He grins, looks me in the eyes and asks, "You feel okay? Are you in control?" I smile back and say, "I've never been in more control." He takes his erection and eases it inside me slowly. The pain that came from it made my legs tighten around the sides of the tub and I bite my lip. Everything was so tight, it hurt to move. I wanted to cry but I knew if I did he would think he did something wrong. I feel him tense inside of me and he says, "Should I pull out, is this too much?" I look at him and see the worry in his eyes. I move my hips to the side and say, "no…it's okay. I think it's like pulling off a bandage. So don't give up the first time just keep pushing it in. It's supposed to get better."

Still with the worry look in his eyes he pushes in deeper. After a minute of pain he begins to move in a rhythmic motion and pleasure takes over. We both breathed harder and harder. The feeling inside my stomach was beyond unbearable. The pleasure left me num. I lifted my arms to his waist and helped him move deeper and deeper. He takes it out and puts it in again and again. We pant harder and harder. Soon Edward crushes the side of the tub in his hands, leaving an indent of his hands on the tub. My heart beats so fast and finally he says, "I'm going to cum, I can't stop it…I don't know what will happen." Finally I feel the hot liquid inside of me and I follow. We both release and hold each other with the warm water hitting us.

We look at each other and lay there for a few more minutes. Finally I say, "so what did you mean by 'I don't know what will happen?' exactly" He sits up and says, "Well vampires can't have kids but humans can, and no vampire I've ever met has ever had sex with a human…so I don't know what this means." I look at him and say, "Well we'll find out sooner or later, or maybe never because don't forget I become a vampire after the honeymoon. And speaking of the honeymoon I should probably put on the dress and you should get ready too, we have a wedding to go too." We smile to each other and help each other up from the tub. He puts the towel over my shoulder and carries me to the bed. I dry off and put on my underwear. I put my hair up and slip into my wedding dress, Edward leans in and zippers me in. He whispers in my ears, "You look so beautiful." I smile at him and let my hair down. I say, "You don't look to bad yourself."


End file.
